Bloodshed
by XcrystalXclearX
Summary: A vampire prince in love with a human? Is this a line two very different beings are willing to cross?
1. Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

**Bloodshed**

**Ch.1) Forbidden Love**

Hey everyone! This my new story about vampires..obviously. I wanted to do something different. I came up with this when I had to do an english project and I used a part of it as one of the assignments. Now a note about vampires and their powers and such. As you can tell with other vampire stories such as "Vampire Knight" and "Interview With The Vampire" everyone has different perspectives on vampires, this story shows my perspective. So sorry if you have different ideas but unless you can prove me wrong with a real vampire dont flame my ideas on them. I hope you enjoy this story! Oh and sorry if theres any mistakes, I wasn't planning on writing this story until later but at 1 am nothing good was on. I'm doing this quick so sry for any mistakes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Running. She was running fast and hard - away from _them, _the creatures of the night. They come out once a week to feast on the blood of humans, the bad ones at least. Although in this case not humans, just human - her. Its amazing what a little cut can do to provoke them, just a whiff of the red liquid dripping from her arm and they went mad. They were attracted to red, definitly not a good position for a crimson-haired girl to be in. The graveyard obviously wasn't the best place for her to be in, but with all the fog she couldn't see her way out.

This had happened before, two years ago when she was thirteen. She had to wonder if her blood was really that delicious, they always wanted her. They were all around her in a circle, and she could not hide. They'd find her, her pure aura gave it away.

"Now no more running, little girl. There is no escape. Give us your blood or we'll take it by force!" One of them said as he slowly walked towards her.

"No way am I giving up to you!"

There was some space between her and them, but there was no use to run away. But she wanted to get away, who in there right mind would stay and let them win. She slowly started to back up, still looking and the vampire in front of her, until she bumped into something.

_Damn they're fast!_

"Enough! Leave her be!" She heard the voice behind her say as he put his hands on her arms to protect her. She looked up to see _him_, their leader. The Vampire Prince. She remembered him, it was he who helped her before. She hasn't seen him for two years, she was thankful he remembered her.

"What do you think your doing? Why are you hunting her blood?"

"She is pure Master Kira! We were taking her to you!"

"I do not desire to pierce her, I have already had my shot of blood."

Shot being literal. There are two kinds of vampires, good and evil. The good ones take care of each other in their Blood Society. They take care of other vampire's health. The good ones take shots of blood for their fill, the bad ones feast on humans. The vampires in the Society help heal those who have drank poison blood, the blood from a dead body. Those who expose themselves to humans take them to the Society to have their memory erased.

"Our misfortune Master Kira, we ask for your forgiveness," As he said this all the others bowed to Kira.

"Please do not let this happen again. We should be protecting humans from those who seek their blood. Now go back to the castle, I will meet you there," Kira said giving everyone a serious look.

"As you wish, Master," and with that there were gone. They were fast, sure. They had to be so they wouldn't be seen. None as fast and strong as Kira, which was why he was their prince. He led and they followed as his loyal servants to protect him.

"Are you alright? Its been a while, Fllay," He said looking down at her with his amethyst eyes. She wondered if his intoxicating gaze was another one of his powers. The put such a strong spell on her that she couldn't break, it was a good thing he was on her side.

"You still remember me? I don't even remember telling you my name that time. After you saved me you just left," she told him.

"But I've always been watching you," He said still holding on to her.

"You have?" her face became tinted pink. She was happy that he cared for her.

"Yes. You won't believe how much your blood has an effect of us."

"If it has such an effect on you why is it that you are so able to resist it?"

"Because I have good self control, you however do not."

"What do you mean?"

"Your face is as red as your beautiful hair," He said giving her a warm smile and running his fingers through her hair. She blushed harder. He calls her on her stuff and then makes herweak from embarrassment, if he wasnt on her side she'd be screwed.

"Don't say things like that!"

"But its true," He said laughing lightly, "Come on I'll take you home."

"You will?"

"Of course, you might run into trouble again," by this time he released his hold from her arms and took her by the hand.

Were all of them like this?

"Kira, why do you want to protect me?"

"Because I have no intention of letting anyone else pierce you. I have watched over you for too long to give you away to someone else."

"Huh?" She was confused about his seriousness. "Give her away to someone else?"

"We must hurry, its almost dawn," He said starting to run.

"What will happen to you then?"

"You'll see."

It was a full week later before she saw him again. She was greatful it wasn't another two years. She felt like she had to repay him fror saving her, twice.

"Hurry up, Fllay! The bell just rang!"

"I'm coming! Wait up, Luna!"

"Well where have you two been?" Steller greeted them as the came into the classroom.

"Late," Luna replyed with a flat out expression.

"You two should go to sleep earlier so you'll have more energy for school," She said as she gave the already sleeping Luna a pat on the back.

Sleep didn't come easy for Fllay.

"Alright class settel down. Theres a new student I'd like to introduce."

As he walked into the clasroom Fllay's energy sparked at the sight of him.

"Hi Fllay!" He waved to her. Fllay just sat there with her jaw wide open.

"Psst! Fllay! you know him? Hes cute, who is he?" Steller whispered to her.

"Fllay since you know Mr. Yamato here would you show him around?"

Fllay wasn't able to speak, her jaw was still dropped. Steller has to give her a nudge to bring her back to Earth.

"Uhh..yes! Sure!"

"Alright do it now, if Kira is to spend the day rest of the day here he needs to know where everything is."

"Yes, sir," Fllay said as she stood up and took Kira's arm and led him outside into the courtyard.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Your not happy to see me?" Kira said with a sad look.

_Geez hes cute..._

His sad look got to her and her voice became more sympathetic.

"No its just that.._how _are you able to be here?"

"What do you mean?" Kira asked with a confused look.

"Well you know..the sun..your a vampire..shouldn't you be all..blahhhh right now?"

"The sun only takes away our powers, it doesn't kill us. We aren't that weak."

"So then the moon..."

"Makes us stronger."

_Thats why they were able to run so fast._

"So your a human now?"

"Not fully, vampires in day still have a thirst for blood."

"Uh...just how long can you go for without blood?"

"A week, depending on how much you drink."

"Ok so why are you here?"

"So I can watch over you of course. Now lets get moving, people will get suspicious if we stay in one place."

"Watch over me?"

"Yes, who know how many other vampires go to your school, they could try to get you at any time."

"Why me? How do they know that my blood tastes so good?"

"Its your pure aura, thats how they can tell."

"My 'pure aura'? Whats that?"

"A human whose blood has never been drunk by another has a pure aura, in other words your blood is more delicious and vampires are able to see it. Thats why your always in danger."

"How can I lose it?"

"When a vampire takes it from you, just by sucking your blood."

"And after that?"

"Your blood will be boring to drink, except to one vampire. That is why those with pure auras are often more saught out than others."

"Except to one vampire? Who will that be?"

"The first one who pierces you, that will be the one who owns you."

"Who owns me?!"

"Your blood will be stronger and more tasty to them. You'd be like their personal blood bank."

"I don't want to be that!"

"You most certanly don't, they'll have an effect on you, they'll be able to control you."

"Like brain washing?"

"No, not like that. In any case you don't have to worry, I'm staying here to make sure that doesn't happen to you."

"Why? Why do you care so much about me?"

"Fllay!! Fllay! Come here!"

"Oh its my friends, I'll be right back," She said as she went of to them.

"Why do I care about you so much, Fllay?" He started to say as he saw her laughing her sweet laugh with her friends, "It is because you have my heart."

-------------------------------------------

Well there you have it, tell me what you think!


	2. Three Vampires Too Many!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

**Bloodshed**

**Ch.2) Three Vampires Too Many!**

Scarlet Cascade: I know, vampires rock! Hope you like this chapter!

GoddessIrui: Thanks for the review!

Thanks to those who reviewed! Again I don't have a spell checker so sorry. I hope you all enjoy the second chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Fllay? How was it?" Luna asked after she came over to them.

"How was what? Showing Kira around?" She said turing back to look at him. He waved to her.

"Yes! How was it? How do you even know him?"

""Uhm..he helped me out with some problems before," She said looking down.

"We lets not be rude! Lets call him over!" She said waving to Kira.

"What? We don't have to!" Fllay said waving her hands in Luna's face.

"Fllay, we can't just leave him there, look at him! He looks so alone just standing there!"

"Lunas right! KIRAAAA! COME OVER HERE!" Steller shouted to him.

Kira ran towards them with amazing speed and a confused look.

"What is it?" Kira asked them.

"Wow! You run really fast! You should be on the track team!" Luna said.

"Yeah, fast alright..will you excuse us," Fllay told them grabbing Kira's arm to a spot where no one could hear them.

"I thought you said your powers go away at day time!"

"They do, I'm just a fast runner," Kira said with a cute-apologetic look. Fllay couldn't help but go easy on him.

"I'm sorry, Kira. I'm just so worried something might happen to you," She said looking down while touching his arm.

"To me? I'm here to make sure nothing happends to you! I'll be fine, don't worry," He said while grabbing Fllay.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"I'm holding you," He said resting his head on hers.

"Well don't!" She told him trying to break free.

_Damn! Even for a human hes strong!_

"Why not?"

"HEY YOU TWO! STOP MAKING OUT!" Luna shouted to them.

"Thats why!" Fllay shouted at Kira.

"Oh..I'm sorry," Kira said in a sad tone while taking his hold off Fllay.

"Its alright, Kira. Alot of things in this school are different than what you might think but you'll get used to it," She said taking him back to her friends.

"Hey! Heads up!" Fllay and Kira turned around to see a soccer ball heading their way. Kira kicked it and it flew all the way across the field.

"Wow, that was pretty good!" The blue haired boy now inches from Kira said.

"What was?" Kira asked him.

"That kick! You should try out for the team!"

"Team?" Kira asked him with a confused look.

"Yeah..the soccer team," The blue haired boy now had the confused look. Fllay slapped her head, she couldn't believe how clueless Kira was. But then again, they did come from two different worlds.

"ATHRUN!" Luna said running up to them.

"What is it, Luna?" Athrun asked her.

"Leave Kira alone! Hes new here, don't pressure him into joining!" She said giving him a punch on the arm.

"Thats alright, Luna," Kira said giving Athrun his hand to shake," Its nice to meet you, Athrun. I'll think about it, ok?"

"Ok," Athrun said, returning the hand shake and sticking his tongue out at Luna before leaving.

"Hey! Come back here Athrun!"

"Oh just leave him Luna," Fllay said as the bell rang.

"You two go back to class, I've got to talk to Kira for a sec ok?"

"Alright Fllay," Luna said as she and Steller went back to class.

"Well it looks like you could make a friend in Athrun," Fllay told Kira after everyone left.

"A friend? I have you, Luna, and Steller. Isn't that enough?" Kira asked her.

"Yeah but we're all girls, you need to find guy friends too," She told him as they both slowly started walking back to class.

"Why?"

"Because if you only hang out with girls people are going to think your gay," She said lightly giggling.

"Whys that?"

Fllay slapped herself again, "You've got alot to learn."

Kira was confused, "I need a guy friend huh? Ok I'll get one."

"But you have to hang out with us sometimes too, ok?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll bring him with me and we can be with you all the time," Kira said with a wide smile.

Fllay groaned, "You can't spend all you time with me!"

Kira was sad, "Why not?"

"Oh never mind Kira."

"Your a very complicated person, Fllay. But I still like you," He said putting his arm around her.

"Stop that!" She smacked his arm away, blushing. She started to walk faster to class, "You have to stop acting like that!"

"Like what?" Kira asked confused, trying to catch up to her.

**Ring!!!**

"Alright class, see you tomorrow," The teacher dismissed them.

"Thats amazing," Kira started to say as him, Fllay, Luna, and Steller went outside and started walking home.

"What is?" Steller asked.

"The bell makes the teacher let us go, what power it must have!"

Luna and Steller started laughing at him.

"Ahaha Kira! Your so funny!"

"What'd I say?" Kira asked.

"Kira!" Fllay whispered to him,"Stop being stupid!"

"What?!" He was confused, the poor boy.

After Fllay and Kira parted with Luna and Steller, Fllay brought Kira to her house.

"You live in a castle too?! Yours looks different from mine," Kira said gazing at her house.

"Its not a castle, its a mansion," She said, unlocking the door.

"Thats a funny name for a castle," Kira said looking around.

"Crap! I got the wrong keys," Fllay said ignoring Kira's last remark.

"Come on, we'll go through the back," Fllay said taking Kira's arm, which he replaced with his hand.

"Stop that!"

She led him to the back where her roman styled garden and pool was.

"Wow! Everythings so colourful! In my backyard everythings dead and its all dark," Kira said.

"No...really I would never have guessed," Fllay replied sarcastically, "Come on, the back door's always open."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"No, the maids always leave it open while they work," Fllay said, opening the door.

"If your maids are here why did we have to go through the back? And why do you have maids and such a big castle? Are you a princess?" Kira brightened up.

"Because I'm trying to sneak you in, the maids clean up the house because its too big for one person to do, and no I'm not a princess. My family is just wealthy," She said poking her head inside.

"Ok, the coast is clear, lets go," She said taking Kira by the arm.

"Why do you need to sneak me in?"

"Because if the maids see me bringing a boy that nobody knows inside the house they might tell my father," She told him.

She led him out of the kitchen to a big marble staircase that led up to two other floors. The first one had the bedrooms and bathrooms - which all was in roman style and the top one, the attic, was Fllays "hobby floor". It has a telescope so Fllay could star gaze and it had a number of other things such as paints and instruments. Fllay's room was on the second floor to the right.

"Your castle is beautiful, so is your chamber," Kira said taking a look around. Fllay's beedroom had a big walk-in closet and a bathroom.

"Its a mansion and its called my bedroom," Fllay said. She sat Kira on her bed.

"Alright now how long are you staying?"

"At your house?"

"No! At my school!"

"Just long enough to make sure your safe."

"How long will that be?"

"Maybe forever, you don't want me to be with you?" Kira said with a very sad tone.

"No its not that! But if your going to stay your gonna have to learn how it works in my school."

"Like what?"

"Well..for starters don't say that the bell has powers over the teacher, people will think your weird. Try to blend in."

"So should I join the team where Athrun and those other people kick that green ball around?"

"Uhm..sure why not. Before you do though, ask Athrun to help you. You haven't played before so your gonna have to learn about the game."

"Ok Fllay I'll do it for you."

"Geez and stop talking to me like that! And no more touching me during school! People are gonna think we're going out!"

"Going out? Where would we be going? And what about after school?"

"...Kira, please try to work with me here," She said as she again slapped herself.

She tried to explain to Kira about how her school works. Kira learned fast. He ended up staying at her house for dinner, Fllay brought their meal up to her room. When it was time for him to leave she felt kind of sad. Kira may have not known how her world worked or got the message about her personal boundaries, but she did like him. He was a very interesting person to be friends with. They were at her door step.

"Is it safe to be here? Once the moon shines on me I will turn into a vampire again."

"Yes, no ones here."

"Thank you for your kindness, Fllay. Next time I will show you my castle and tell you about the vampire world," Kira said giving her a sweet smile.

"I'd like that, remember to get some friends ok?"

"I will, is it safe to hug you? Where is your father? Will he be coming home soon?"

"Hes working overseas, except for the maids-who leave after 7 which I have no interaction with- I'm all alone," Fllay said kind of sad. Kira grabbed her and held her in his arms like he did before, only this time Fllay wasn't struggling to get out.

"You must be so lonely, Fllay. I will always be here for you, remember that."

"I will, thanks Kira," Fllay said hugging him back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Fllay. Don't go out at night on your own, ok?"

"Alright, goodnight Kira," Fllay said as she watched him stepg into the moon light. He turned back to wave at her and she saw how much he changed. His skin was white as snow, his hair grew darker, and his eyes got back the spell that had ahold on Fllay before. His sharp teech looked so cute when he smiled. The in a flash, he was gone.

Fllay didn't get much sleep again, she almost couldn't wake up. She wouldn't have, if her maid didn't do it for her.

"Excuse me Fllay, but you'll be late for school," She said starting to tidy up Fllay's room.

"Oh right, thanks," Fllay said rubbing hre eyes.

"And also, there is a young man waiting for you downstairs."

"What?!" Fllay exclamatied as she fell out of her bed and onto the floor. She got ready as fast as she could and went downstairs to see Kira waiting for her. Leave it to him to give her a burst of energy.

"Kira? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd walk you to school," He said giving her a warm smile.

"Everyone take your seats, we have two new students today."

"More?" Luna whispered to Fllay. All she could do was shrug.

"Class, please welcome Shinn Asuka and Cagalli Yamato."

"Wow," Steller said gazing at Shinn, "Hes cute."

"Pssh I think Athrun's more cute."

"Yamato?" Fllay started to say, "Kira, is that your sister?"

"Yup," Kira said smiling.

_Then that means..._

**In the courtyard**

"You brought more vampires?!"

"Keep your voice down, people will hear you."

Shinn and Cagalli was being shown around by Steller and Luna.

"You told me to bring friends."

"Not vampires!"

"Well in case you hadn't noticed, its kinda hard for me to make human friends," Kira said looking away.

"Oh right, I'm sorry," Fllay said.

"Its alright. Come on, lets go find them," He said taking Fllay's hand.

"Ok but tonight your all coming to my house, I need to talk with you guys."

"Thats fine, oh and I'm going to be walking you to school and home from now on," Kira said with a happy grin.

"For my safty right?" She groaned.

"Thats right, so get used to it."

Its going to be weird, but Fllay knew she had to live with it. If vampires wanted her blood, she felt safer with no one else but Kira.

"How do I know your not saving me for yourself?"

That hit Kira hard, but he was sure she didn't mean what he thought.

"If I wanted your blood I would've taken it already, Fllay. I promise I'll protect you from everyone, I won't let anyone have you," He said seriously.

"I see, thank you Kira," She said. He made her feel happy.

"Now if you don't want anyone to think we are 'going out' you need to stop blushing," He said looking at her.

"Ah! I am nooot!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not!" She said as he kissed her forehead.

"Heh, now you are!" Kira said starting to run away.

"Kiraaa!! Get back here!!"

-------------------------------------------

Second chapter done! Wheee! Plz plz PLZ review and sorry if its too long...for some; sorry if its too short.


	3. Not Her! Anyone But Her!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

**Bloodshed**

**Ch.3) Not Her! Anyone But Her!**

GoddessIrui: Aww thanks for the review! I'm glad my story makes you feel good!

Enchanter468: Shinn would make a good vampire wouldn't he? I was going to make him the vampire but with the personality I thought Kira would be a better choice. The only reason I'd make Shinn the vampire was because of how he looked and nothing more. His raven black hair and his blood red eye..drools..Anywayzzz.. after a few more updates to this story I'm going to make one with Shinn and Fllay, two stubborn people..I think it would be interesting! Hope you like this chapter!

Scarlet Cascade: Yea he is, isn't he? Rofl enjoy this chapter!

Again people, sorry for any mistakes!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Fllay's mansion...**

"This is the girl you were telling us about, Kira?" Cagalli asked while she, Shinn, and Kira waited in Fllay's room.

"Yes," Kira said with a warm smile.

"So where is she?" Shinn asked.

"Making everyone go home, her servants can't know we're here," Kira explained.

"So why is she so special to you, Kira?" Cagalli began to ask, " You do know thats a line you shouldn't cross. A lot of bad things can happen."

"Not if I'm there for her," Kira told his sister as Fllay walked in.

"Ok everone is gone, sorry to keep you waiting," Fllay said.

"Thats alright Fllay, " Kira said, smiling at her.

"Now about my school," Fllay began to say.

"Yea yea, Kira already told us," Shinn said, "We'll lay low, we're not stupid."

"I wasn't implying that you were stupid," Fllay said giving Shinn a glare. After he stuck his tonuge out at her and she threw her pillow at him, Cagalli, Shinn, and Kira decided to leave.

"We can't keep switching worlds like this, people will start to wonder," Cagalli said at Fllay's door.

"I know," Kira said, "We'll figure something out."

"You mean your going to live here?" Fllay asked.

"No silly!," Kira said giving Fllay a pat on the head,"We can't live here with you, we'll need to find a place of our own!"

"...Kira," Fllay said looking down.

"What is it?" He said looking at her.

"STOP BEING STUPID!" She yelled at him, swating his hand away.

"But you asked," Kira said confused.

"Ahh! Just go! I'll see you tomorrow," She said pushing Kira out the door.

"No goodnight kiss?" Kira said with a frown.

"Heres your kiss," Fllay said shutting the door on Kira.

"Real smooth Kira," Shinn said as he and Cagalli started to walk away.

"I love you too, Fllay!" Kira yelled to the door.

_Geez..what am I gonna do with him_?

**The next morning...**

Fllay cracked her eyes open to see violet ones staring back at her.

"Wake up Fllay!!!" Kira yelled at her.

"WHAA?!" Fllay screamed as she started to fall out of bed, only to have Kira catch her.

"Silly Fllay! If you wanted me to hold you, you could've just said so," Kira said giving a big smile to Fllay.

"I don't!!" She yelled at him.

"Aww your all red now! How cute!"

"Shut up! I just got up I'm a mess! Now go so I can change," She said pushing Kira out her bedroom door and locked it.

"Your cute to me Fllay," Kira said laughing lightly.

**At school...**

"There you two are!" Luna said as Kira and Fllay walked into the classroom.

"Hey Luna," Fllay greeted. She looked over to only see Steller.

"Hey..wheres Shinn?"

"He'll come along."

It was after two classes before anyone saw Shinn.

"Ok...so hes really late," Cagalli said as she, Fllay, Kira, and Luna sat in the courtyard.

"Wheres Steller?" Kira asked.

"I dunno, probably going somewhere to dance," Luna said looking around.

"Hey! Theres the green ball again!" Kira said as the soccer ball poked his leg.

"Oh sorry about that!" Athrun yelled as he ran over to them.

"Wow," Cagalli said as she stared at the blue haired boy running towards them, "Whos he?" She said pointing to him.

"Athrun, hes coming to get the-," Kira started to say as Cagalli grabbed that ball and started walking towards him.

"Athrun stopped and blushed as he received the ball from her.

"Thank you," He said.

"No problem," She told him giving a sweet smile.

"So your the new girl huh? I'm Athrun, its nice to meet you," He said sticking out his hand. Instead of a shake, he got a hug.

"Its nice to meet you too Athrun, I'm Cagalli," She said hugging him tighter as he dropped the ball and started blushing.

"AHH! WHATS SHE DOING TO HIM!?" Both Luna and Fllay shouted. Luna wasted no time before stomping towards them.

"Kira!" Fllay began to say to him, "Why can you people control your emotions!?"

"Because love is a strong force Fllay, you should know that," He said as he grabbed her and kissed her on the cheek only to be met with a slap.

"What are you doing?! Geez! You can't kiss people whenever you want! You pervert!"

"But I only kissed you, and they're having a happy love moment," Kira said with a sad look and an even sadder tone.

"I don't care!" She said with her face all flushed, "You have to stop this," She said turning away from him.

"Stop what?" The confused boy asked.

"Stop acting like you love me," Fllay said as she walked away to try and break up whatever fight Luna was about to cause.

"I'm not acting Fllay," Kira said as he watched his love walk away from him again.

**On the school roof...**

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Steller asked the raven haired boy who was lying down on the floor.

"Me? What about you? Do you always come up here by yourself?"

"Well I could ask you the same thing," She said sitting beside him, "Have you been here this whole time?"

"Yup, I wanted more sleep," He replied, still on the ground.

"Then why didn't you just stay home and come later?"

"Home? I didn't want to stay there. Why are you here?"

"I was just going to practice," She started to say but stopped when she felt her face becoming red.

"Practice? Practice what?" Shinn said opening an eye to look at the blushing girl beside him.

"Dancing..."

"Oh? You dance?" Shinn said now showing interest.

"Yes," Steller said as she blushed harder.

"Will you show me?"

"What?! No! I couldn't!"

"Why not? You need to practice don't you?"

"Well yes but..." She started to say as Shinn stood up and offered his hand to her.

"Please?" He said giving such a sweet smile that Steller started to tremble.

"I'm sorry," She said as she ran off.

"What a strange little girl...oh well," Shinn said and layed back down.

**After school...**

"Luna?" Kira started to ask as he looked around, "Wheres Fllay?"

"I dunno, shes probably still at her locker. Your gonna have to get her because I gotta jet," She said closing her locker door.

"Alright thanks," Kira said as he started to leave, "Oh and I'm sorry about my sister."

"Thats ok, Kira! I love a challenge!" She said as she ran off.

Kira found Fllay's locker and found a boy there talking to her.

"Hey...thats not me! I'm right here!" Kira said to himself.

_Who is he and why is he talking to my Fllay? _Kira thought, starting to get annoyed.

"So how about it, Fllay? Are you free tomorrow?"

"Well I..."

"She has plans," Kira said as he appeared behind Fllay and put his arm around her waist to pull her towards him.

"Kira?! Where'd you come from?" She said looking up at him.

"What are you? Her boyfriend?"

"Do I look like a girl to you? Now leave," He said waving his hand to shoo the boy away.

"What an idiot, Fllay. Did he think I was a girl?"

"Why would he think that?" She said as Kira still held her.

"He said 'boyfriend'. I'm a boy, and I'm your friend. Otherwise, I'd be your girlfriend."

Fllay had to slap herself again.

"If you keep doing that your going to bruise youself," He said kissing her forehead.

"I told you to stop that!" She said breaking free from his hold, "I only do it because of the stupid things you say and do! So its your fault!"

"It's my fault you hurt yourself?" Kira said pointing to himself and frowned.

"Yes!"

"No! It can't be! I'd never hurt my Fllay," He said said grabbing her again.

"Kiiiraaaa! Lemme go!" She said trying to break free.

**The next day at school...**

"Ok class, today we have another new student joining us."

"Oh for..." Fllay slapped herself again.

"Fllay no! Did I do something again?" Kira asked her.

"Please welcome..."

"Oh no! Not her!!" Kira said with a mix of annoyance and fear at the sight of the new student.

"Miss Lacus Clyne!"

-------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! Just in case your wondering, because Kira knows her, yes - Lacus is a vampire too. You'll learn more next chapter, until then pleave review!


	4. The Mortal's Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

**Bloodshed**

**Ch.4) The Mortal's Enemy**

**GoddessIrui**: Here's the update, enjoy!

**Enchanter468**: Thx for the review, sorry to make him act stupid but at least he's cute!

I'm sorry for any mistakes and I'm SOOO sorry its so damn short! I have alot to do this week so I don't know if I'll be able to update until the next week. Please review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**On the roof...**

"So Steller was right, you do hang here," Fllay said as she approached the half awake Shinn.

"Yup, you need something?" He said, not bothering to get up.

"Yes, who is this Lacus and why doesn't Kira like her?" She said taking a seat beside him.

"Why don't you ask Kira?"

"I can't find him," Fllay said with a frown.

"Haha so hes already running away."

"Running? Why would Kira ever run away?"

"Lacus."

"What about Lacus?!" Fllay said starting to get flustered.

"Hes scared of her."

"Kira? Scared? No way! Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions that I'm not willing to answer, go find Kira."

"Where is he?"

"How in the hell should I know?"

"Your useless," Fllay said giving Shinn a swat on the head before leaving.

**In the halls...**

_Oh Kira...where are you? _Fllay thought before she felt a hand on her mouth as she was pulled into a supply closet.

"Mmhp!!"

"Shhhh!"

"Hhmp?!"

"Shhh!! Fllay be quiet its me!" He told her as he took his hand away.

"Kira! Where have you been!?"

"Here!"

"Why? Is it because of Lacus?"

"Yes! I don't want her to find me!"

"Why!? I keep asking and no ones telling me!!"

"She was someone I went to school with back in my world and," Kira was saying before the closet door opened.

"Found you!!!" The pink haired girl said giving a wide grin of satisfaction.

"Oh no," For once, Kira had slapped himself.

_Hey! Who invited you lady!? _Fllay thought to herself.

"Why were you hiding from me, my sweet Prince," Lacus said putting her arms around Kira, ignoring Fllay.

_Say what!? Lady better get her hands off my Kira! _Fllay thought angrily to herself.

"Lacus!" Kira groaned.

_Did I say 'my Kira'? _

"Oh Kira I've missed you so! Why did you leave me for so long?!"

"I've only been gone a few days, now leave. I must talk with Fllay," Kira said shaking her off.

"Who?" Lacus jealously replied.

"Her," Kira said holding Fllay with one arm and pointing to her with the other.

"You do you think you are?" Lacus said in a snooty attitude.

"The girl Kira wants to talk to," Fllay replyed, she already hated this girl.

"Kira doesn't waste his time with humans," Lacus said folding her arms.

"Fllay isn't a waste of time, now leave us," Kira said seriously. Lacus looked at Kira and back at Fllay.

"As you wish, my Prince," Lacus said and left after giving Fllay a wicked grin.

Right after she closed the door Fllay slapped Kira on the head.

"'My Prince'?! 'Oh Kira I've missed you so!'?!" Fllay angrily said, "You were hitting on me and you had a girlfriend!"

"Fllay! Don't be silly! I never hit you! Never ever ever!! And she isn't my girlfriend!" Kira said trying to restrain Fllay who looked as though she could kill someone.

"Then why was she acting like shes in love with you?!"

"Probably because she is. Lacus used to always follow me around and kept trying to be with me, but she scares me. Shes done some pretty bad things before, and I don't love her," Kira said looking right into Fllay's eyes.

"Are you sure you don't," Fllay said looking away. She knew that if she met eyes with Kira she'd give into this spellbinding gaze. It was then that Kira grabbed her and hugged her tight in his arms.

"Oh Fllay," He began to say, "Your jealous! That's so cute! You know your the only one for me! Silly Fllay!"

"I am not jealous!!!" Fllay say trying to break free of his strong hold, "I just don't like that fact that you've been acting like you love me this whole time when you already had someone!"

"I told you I don't like her! And this isn't acting," He said resting his chin on her head.

Fllay couldn't help but blush, "Well good luck trying to love me when shes around," Fllay said.

"I don't need to try! Why don't you ever understand?!" He angrily said, his grip got tighter and he ended up squeezing her.

"Ow! Kira that hurts!" Fllay said struggling to get loose. Kira let go of her and put his hands on her shoulders to hold her up.

"I'm sorry Fllay, I didn't mean to hurt you," He said with a sad look as a knock came to the door.

"Kiiiraaa!! I want to be with you! Come out and show me around the school will you?"

Fllay was getting pissed. Other than the fact that Kira said to leave them alone, she was probably listening the whole time and she still was trying to get with Kira. Fllay opened the door and looked Lacus straight into her eyes.

"What part of 'leave us alone' did you not understand!?"

"Excuse me, mortal? You have no business being with Prince Kira!" Lacus said grabbing Fllay's arm, "Or do I need to teach you how to respect the very creatures who can end your life?"

"Let go of her," Kira said grabbing the hand Lacus put on Fllay. Kira's eyes turned a dark shade of purple (A/N: His eyes are what they would be like if he was in 'seed' mode. In this story vampires turn into seed mode, or in this story, 'death mode' when they are disturbed as if their lives or someone they love are in danger) When Fllay saw this look in Kira's eyes she felt afraid, she didn't know what was happening to him but she felt it wasn't good.

"Kira," Lacus pleaded into Kira's eyes.

"Lacus, to have followed me to this world and cause harm to a human is something I cannot tolerate."

"But I haven't hurt her!"

"And your going to keep it that way, the same goes with all humans, understand?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Good, now me and Fllay must leave, we'll see you later," Kira said taking Fllay's hand and walked away.

_You can bet on that with her life, Kira._

Fllay and Kira decided to leave school and head for Fllay's mansion. After a few moments Kira's eyes turned back to normal.

"Kira? Are you alright?" Fllay said.

"I'm fine, what about you? You usually try to get away when I hold you," Kira said looking down at their hands.

"Oh, well I don't mind this one time," She said as her face turned red.

"Your blushing again," Kira said smiling at her, "I'm sorry if she scared you."

"Its ok, what happened to your eyes?"

"She was a threat to you, I didn't like it. We can't always control our emotions," Kira said with a serious expression.

"Will she hurt me?"

"Not if I'm here she won't."

"But you won't be with me all the time."

"We'll see about that," Kira said with a playful tone.

The arrived at Fllay's mansion and after Fllay dismissed everyone for the day, she brought Kira in. Lacus was standing behind a tree near Fllay's home.

_Hehehe! Sweet dreams, Fllay._

-------------------------------------------

Well there it is, please review! Again, sorry its so short!


End file.
